The ‘vehicle height’, also called the trim height, generally refers to the height at which the vehicle rides above the ground. Skilled artisans will appreciate that there are a variety of ways to measure the vehicle height, including the method illustrated in FIG. 1. In that figure, a vehicle 10 is shown having a front vehicle height H1 measured between the ground and the top of the vehicle's front wheel well, and a rear vehicle height H2 measured between the ground and the top of the rear wheel well. Other methods and reference points could be used for determining vehicle height.
Different suspension systems have been used to adjust or control the vehicle height, these include semi-active, active, fully-active, and interconnected suspension systems (hereafter collectively referred to as ‘active suspension systems’), to name a few. One type of active suspension system uses an air compressor to control the air volume in the system, which in turn raises and lowers the vehicle height, as is known to those skilled in the art. Other systems and techniques could also be used to control or manipulate the vehicle height.